disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
November 6
]] '']] '']] Shorts *1942 - ''Sky Trooper *1956 - A Cowboy Needs a Horse *2007 - Your Friend the Rat Films *1956 - Secrets of Life *1987 - Hello Again (Touchstone Pictures) *1998 - The Waterboy (Touchstone Pictures) *2009 - A Christmas Carol *2020 - Eternals Television *1987 - The DuckTales episode "Merit-Time Adventure" premieres in syndication. *1989 - The DuckTales episode "Bubba's Big Brainstorm" premieres in syndication. *1990 - The Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears episode "A Recipe for Danger" premieres in syndication. *1991 - The Dinosaurs episode "Career Opportunities" premieres on ABC. *1993 - The Little Mermaid episode "Metal Fish" and the Marsupilami episode "Steamboat Mars/Something Fishy" premiere on CBS. *1995 - The Gargoyles episode "Double Jeopardy" premieres in syndication. *1996 - The Quack Pack episode "Gator Aid" premieres in syndication. *1997 - The Bill Nye the Science Guy episode "All Connected" premieres on syndication. *1999 - The Recess episode "The Shiner/Lord of the Nerds", the Pepper Ann episode "The Wash-Out/Def Comedy Mom", and the Mickey Mouse Works episode "Pluto Gets the Paper: Vending Machine/Donald's Grizzly Guest/Donald's Dynamite: Snowman/Mickey Foils the Phantom Blot" premiere on ABC. *2000 - The Buzz Lightyear of Star Command episode "Head Case" premieres on UPN and in syndication. *2008 - The Emperor's New School premieres on Disney Channel with the episode "Cornivale". *2009 - The Wizards of Waverly Place episode "Night at the Lazerama" premieres on Disney Channel. *2010 - The Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil episode "Morning Rush!/Fistful of Ice Cream" premieres on Disney XD. *2011 - The Good Luck Charlie episode "Can You Keep a Secret?" premieres on Disney Channel. *2015 **''BUNK'D'' premieres on Disney Channel with the episode "The Ones That Got Away". **The Doc McStuffins episodes "Lambie Gets the Linties" and "Moo-Moo's Tutu Boo-Boo" premiere on Disney Junior. *2016 **The ''Once Upon a Time'' episode "Heartless" airs on ABC. **''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' and Jake and the Never Land Pirates end their runs. VHS and DVD releases *2001 **''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' **''Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street'' **''Santa Who?'' **''Sister Act'' **''Disney Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas'' *2012 - The Muppet Christmas Carol: 20th Anniversary Edition Video games *2007 - Hannah Montana: Spotlight World Tour is released for Wii. DVD & Blu-ray releases *2007 - Ratatouille and Pixar Short Films Collection, Vol. 1 *2012 - Prep & Landing Totally Tinsel Collection, The Muppet Christmas Carol: It's Not Easy Being Scrooge Edition, and Beaches *2018 - Incredibles 2, Wreck-It Ralph: Ultimate Collector's Edition 4K, and Christopher Robin People Births *1914 - Jonathan Harris (actor and voice actor) *1929 - June Squibb (actress and voice actress) *1946 - Sally Field (actress, comedian, singer, producer, director, and screenwriter) *1947 - Carolyn Seymour (actress and voice actress) *1953 - Ron Underwood (director, producer, and screenwriter) *1956 - Rob LaDuca (screenwriter, storyboard artist, director, producer, and writer) *1957 - Cam Clarke (voice actor and singer) *1966 - Peter DeLuise (actor, director, producer, and screenwriter) *1970 **Ethan Hawke (actor, writer, and director) **Geoff Rodkey (screenwriter and author) *1972 - Rebecca Romijn (actress and model) *1978 - Nicole Dubuc (screenwriter, producer, actress, and voice actress) *1988 - Emma Stone (actress) Deaths * 2007 - Bruce Gordon (Imagineer) Category:Days in Disney history